


Break Me Down

by KuraiTsuky



Category: Air Gear
Genre: Dark, Evil Wins, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Not Canon Compliant, Sora Wins, alternative universe, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiTsuky/pseuds/KuraiTsuky
Summary: Sora wins, and he takes Kilik as his prize.
Relationships: Kilik/Takeuchi Sora, Noyamano Rika/Takeuchi Sora
Kudos: 1





	1. I Want to Rise

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it a while ago, so please forgive any mistakes.
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dangerous obsession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the titles, including the main one come from phrases from the song 'Break me Down' by RED

Sora looks at Kilik. For so long, every time his legs hurt he remembered Kilik, more than that, every day he couldn’t ride, every morning he couldn’t even get up he thought of that bastard, and now, he is in front of him, looking as smug, insufferably handsome as always and they are so close he could kiss him. He could reach out and rip him apart with his teeth.

The helicopter starts to take off and Sora almost regrets not being able to take Kilik with him. Fuck the war, fuck the tournament, he wants Kilik now, he isn’t sure if what he wants is to kill him, or to kiss him, or maybe he just wants to break him.

Later, back in the Coronel Sanders, Sora looks back on those photos he never could bring himself to break and wishes everything would have been different. It’s Kilik’s fault though, he should have seen his dream, he should have understood. When he manages to calm down one of the photos is crumpled in his hand. He decides not to think about him anymore, he needs to concentrate in the battle that’s about to come.

But he doesn’t quite manage.


	2. What You Created

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kilik tries, he really does.

Sora wakes in the middle of the night and looks to his right, Rika’s naked, sleeping body was barely visible into the small light of the room. With one hand he caresses one of the large breasts of the woman, big and smooth under his fingers. Even when he is here with her, he imagines Kilik, how jealous he would be if he could see them. Rika had been the perfect distraction for Kilik, to keep him from discovering him. The dark haired man grits his teeth furious, the distraction worked all too well, Kilik had fallen for the bitch when he should have been only his. It had been so much fun to steal her from him, but now it isn’t a child’s play anymore. No matter what he used to want from Kilik, now he wants revenge.

Sora licks his lips; he will enjoy making Kilik pay.

  
  


They break through the wall like a hurricane, but he’s waiting, he’s been waiting for what feels like a lifetime. Kilik doesn’t say anything, there is no need. Sora though…

“This place makes the perfect grave for you”

Somehow those words still hurt. He can’t believe how much of a fool he is. He looks the handsome face of the man he once called his best friend, his equal, and the blank eyes of the woman he once loved. Now Sora has robbed him of everything.

He jumps.

For a second, Kilik looks back and realizes Sora was right, he’s always been a part of his creation. And he’s never been able to grow past those days in this forest by his side, but he’ll honour those days.

His perfect grave he says, wait and see he thinks.

“Then come break me” he answers “If you can”


	3. I Want to Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which all is lost.

Kilik sees Sora’s sick smile and cannot understand how he didn’t see it before. In the end it seems that despite all his strategies he was the fool from the beginning. He backs off from that smirk, disgusted. He’s determined though, even if he loses, he’ll never lose himself.

Kilik wonders if this is a joke, perhaps all these years in the chair have dulled Sora’s ability? Because the Takeuchi Sora he knew would have never made such rooky mistakes.

How wrong he was, he thinks, but when he sees Sora with the sky regalia for a moment he can only think how attractive he looks. –Zero points, idiot- he tells himself, and his mind goes back to the battle, -Even if I lose- he screams going head on, he doesn’t have anything else to offer.

Kilik feels the bladed wind on his neck and knows he’s lost.

Surprisingly enough he doesn’t care anymore , he can’t move, he can’t breathe and every part of his body aches, but he doesn’t mind. He’s so tired…

“I despise you” he manages to whisper as the world turns to black.


	4. Breaking in Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.

Kilik opens his eyes surprised, he never expected to wake up ever again. He tries to get up but discovers he’s chained to something. When he looks up he can see Sora’s eyes looking at him with that expression that makes him want to step away and puke.

In a fast look he realizes he’s chained like a dog to Sora’s wheelchair that now, surrounded by the bodies of the rest of the forest, looks like some sort of macabre throne. In that look he can see the twisted gears of Sora’s brain turning and turning.

“Kill me” he begs, and even he’s surprised of how broken his voice sounds. It’s as if Sora has been waiting for him to ask that because he smiles that smile he has come to hate so much.

“Oh no, Kilik” Sora whispers “you didn’t kill me back then. It wasn’t out of kindness that you let me live, -you might have convince your minions of it but not me- you wanted me to suffer, to see the sky and never grasp it again. You broke me, and now I’ll repay the favour. You told me when we fought to break you if I could. Shall we try?”

  
  



	5. I Want to Shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No happiness to be found.

Looking down on the World, Kilik wonders if this is him, the real one, the one Sora says he was afraid of. He can’t remember the one before, but Sora said it was weak, so it must be true. For a second the pain comes back, for a second he’s the Gem King of the Sleeping Forest and he can see this distorted world in which he’s risen. And a solitary tear drops from his eyes. He’s lost more than he ever imagined.

In the next heartbeat he goes back to being that empty vessel filled by Sora, and when the Sky King comes for him the tear has already been wiped out. They lock hands and soaring through the skies, they keep on shining.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, or don't it's a free country/world (well, some of it) <3


End file.
